Sorcera book 1 part 1
by bekey98
Summary: Ireana is princess of her kind. her mother destroyed everything human and now the humans are the slaves. What will hapen when she gets sent to a magic accadimey? what will her father do when he finds out about her lover? and so the war beguins. R


**sorcer book 1 part 1**

**PREFACE**

**There world ended in fire the day mine begun. I found my self, at a place not exspected. In the death filed, I lost the one I loved the one I cherished. To an unknown species. Nothing in this world is normal, nothing in this world is sane. The end was just the buginning. My revenge. **

**Fire**

**Her name was isibell, the most powerfull of our kind. A sorcera. The stories state that she was fed up of our living in secricey and decided to end it, she tore everyting apart burnt everything to a crisp. Isibell had many sons but her first chiled was the most powerfull the most powerfull of all. Sadley that's me. My name is Ireana Mallybella. Im a sorsera. I hated my mother for what she done for what she created. Our kind is vishios, murderus, and vile. The humans are our slaves now, they clean and cook. We lost much. The year is 1879 im 799 years old. The more we use our powers the longer we live. I have many powers I get one every hundred years. At the moment I have, fire from my mother, water from my father, the rest came out of nowhere, telepathic, I can here emotinal thoughts, nature like land and stuff, and ice. **

**I don't have a clue what other powers are out there to be honest i don't want to no. my father king of our kind harold, is on his own now my mother died 100 years ago. Im glad, I may sound sick saying that but she was crewl and evil. Anyway my father said we wernt alone, on this world other then the humans, he said theres more spicies. I thought like werewolves and vampires like in the books humans used to write, but I thought I was crazy. Im not alowed to no this till, I am of I mean of age I mean OLD! **

**I got destracted bu a knock on my door.**

"**come in!" I shouted. Xenas head popped round the door.**

"**hello ireana, your father wishes to speak to you, he said it was important that you come, right away" **

"**ok thanx" I nodded and got up off my bed and wallked out the door, xena hot on my steps. I walled into the throne room. My father black long hair black hodded cape and white cloths stood. **

"**father," I greeted with a curtsey. "you wisht to see me, it was an emergencey?" I asked**

"**no,no my chiled. Just a great opertunity for you!"he cheerd. I nodded for him to continue. "as you no a war will start inbeetween the humans, and the other kind I was telling you about," he said the "humans" with descust, like they were mold. "I wish for you to fight, but befor you go you must complete a semester at a, magic ecadimey for the powerful." He finisht. Inside I was fumeing, I couldent just drop everything and go. Could i? well don't want to make him angrey not in the mood for a fight. Not today atleast.**

"**yes father, when shall I leave?" **

"**today,as soon as your packt, a horse shall be ready outside for you." He answerd. I nodded and exsited. **

**I realy hate him now stupid, old hag! **

"**I heard that," georgie acused as she passed us in the cordoors.**

"**stupid mind reading, sorcera," I mumbled. Me and xena arived in my room. I grabbed a case and started packing my dresses. "xena?"**

"**hmm,?" she hummed**

"**thank you," she looked confused so I countined ,"thank you for being a mother to me, better then my birth mother, and thank you for looking after me the past 400 years." **

"**irena, as much as im honerd to hear that, you shouldn't speak of your mother like that. She could be watching." She complemented.**

"**in hell," I mutterd. I zipped the suit case and got another and started packing my make up and shoes. Once I finisht I went to pick up my suit cases, but xena beat me to it. **

"**go say goodbye, to everyone" she said walking out the room, I followed not long after wondering down the coridoors to nates room.**

"**hey nate," I said walking in.**

"**hey," I found him sitting on the floor reading "through your eyes" a book written by a human. Me and nate have our own little hideing places for our books, as father dosent appove of us reading there work. He stood up and wallked over.**

"**whats up?" he asked.**

"**oh, im getting sent off the the magic accadimey by my all so loveing father, befor I go to war with the humans, and the unknown ones," I blurted out.**

"**oh, I wasent exspecting that," he said hugging me "ill miss you," he said**

"**as I you," I herd him sniffling, I pulled back, " are you crying?"**

"**no, me crying?" he mock laght. I let it go… for now.**

"**ok… anyway I better get going," **

"**yeh, ill be out in a minuite to see you off," he said**

"**hey take your time I have to speak to my brothers," I wallked out the door. I knew nate loved me, but I onley loved him as a friend. I knockt on my brothers own persanal liveingroom door, edward answerd, my yongest brother,**

"**hey eddie, can I come in?" I asked**

"**yeh sure and its edward, ed-wa-rd" he spelled out, I chukkled. The boys were sitting on the sofa reading something each.**

"**hey guys, I have to go away for a while" I anounced sitting on the sofa with them,**

"**what?" they all shouted, ben jack lucus and edward,**

"**I have to go to a, magic acadimey for a while, learn how to controll my powers," I exsplaind,**

"**im gunna miss you sis," jack mumbled hugging me, **

"**me too little bro, me too. Anyways I have to go now , it's a long trip." I said getting up they did too,**

"**we will see you go," ben exsplaind,**

**We wallked outside to my horse, I gave them each a kiss, climed on my white horse. I was wearing a white dress with slites up the legs red lipstick to match my red hair, I was pritty pale, and my hair was curly, I was also wearing a black hodded cape. I pulled my hood up, lookt at everyone gave a stiff nod. **

"**yah!" I comanded, and I was on my way to my own, persanel hell.**

**Chapter 2**

**I was onley rideing for a fue howers till I came to a big white castle. This must be the acadimey. I rode up to the gate till a man stopped me.**

"**of the horse ma'm" oh no he diddent. I threw him back with my power and got off on my own accord. I brught down my hood slowley.**

"**im ireana mannybella, im supposed to be here correct?" I asked. **

"**yes yourhiness, im so sorry, please have mercey." He begged. Ugh I hate that.**

"**hmm… let me threw and well live it there yes?"**

"**yes your hiness"**

"**I have a name," I said jumping on my horse pulling up my hood and rideing inside. It was amazieing. There was a golden fountin that was… oh you have got to be kidding me! My mother? I was then stopt**

"**stepita!" a man commanded he was also wearing a hood so I couldent see,**

"**and who are you an wise one?" I asked pissed. **

"**martab, dear ireana. And may I ask why I am unwise?" **

"**because if you were smart martab then you wouldent have stoped me, I could burn you on the spot don't forget." I exsplaind.**

"**my acasemey, you abide by my rules,"**

"**care to exsplain that then?" I asked pointing to the fountion of my mother.**

"**hmm, your mother was a saint, a god, why not cherish that?"**

"**shes dead" **

"**I no" he said calmpley pulling down his hood I did the same, he had golden hair purple eyes that were beginning to fade to brown and pale skin. "yahna, care to show princess ireana to her room?" he brought forward yanah. She also had golden hair and brown eyes and pale skin. Hmm, must be related.**

"**yes, father" so they are realated. I followed her around the corrdoors, trying to take notes on witch route we took. We stoped at a large golden door with "ireana" in fancey golden carved into the door. Yahna bowed and walkt away slowley disapering into the dark coridoors. I opend my door and was verry offended by what I saw.**

"**what the hell!" I wisper yelled. The room had golden painted walls with a golden dresser and a silver bed with silver covers. Everything was gold or silver, just because im a princess dosent mean I need a 'out of the ordernary' room. Ugh. I already hate this place. I sat down on my bed and read the schedule there. I have ice class. Awesome. I got changed into a different white dress it was short and long sleved. I wore the dimond neclece nate got for me for my 700****th**** birthday, and the normal red lipstcik black eyeliner look. I danced out of the room towards the hall witch I was meant to be having my class in. I walkt into a dark room with no lights on. Or the walls were just black. Ok I think the lights are off. Then all of a sudden someone pounced on my back. I pulled out my estrigma and wackt the strainger on the head then twisted and froze it. I ran to the light switch, in the block of icecold ice was a old man. Oh he must be my teacher. **

"**provro" I melted him with a flame. He gasped his lungs re-filling. "sorry bout that. I thought you were a threat. **

"**impressive dearest ireana" he spoke, takeing no knledgement of my apolidgey. "ok lets get strait to work." I nodded. "oh how rude of me, my names neble, I am your ice trainer" he introduced.**


End file.
